Sorpresas del Destino
by DarkLovely99
Summary: En un Universo Alternativo, Eli Shane se ha convertido en uno de los mejores guardianes de Bajoterra; pero nuevos peligros surgiran en su vida y tendra que aliarse con alguien para lograr derrotar al Doctor Blakk para evitar la mayor catastrofe en la historia. Pero, el destino prepara muchas cosas y eso sucedera cuando encuentre a una ladrona. Que sucedera? Pasen y lean.


Sorpresas del Destino

Chapter 1: Descubrimientos

Eran noches lluviosas, noches en las cuales las tormentas eléctricas y los relámpagos no cesaban hasta el siguiente día. La gente dormía tranquilamente, en su mayoría; varios niños lloraban por los rayos que se divisaban a través de las ventanas, escondidos bajo sus sabanas. Todo se veía normal, un poco aterrador como todos opinaban, el único ruido era de la tormenta, más nada. Pero no todo era callado en Bajoterra, a los lejos a un 1 kilómetro de distancia del pueblo, o caverna como eran llamadas, se podía oír varios disparos, al parecer había un duelo.

Los disparos no dejaban de sonar, los niños estaban más asustados de lo que ya estaban por la tormenta, sus padres los abrazaban y les decían que todo estaba bien; pero las cosas no eran así, dos adolescentes de unos 17 años estaban batiéndose a duelo con las denominadas babosas, pequeños animalitos que al alcanzar los 150 kilómetros por hora se transformaban en un criatura más grande, una con un extremo poder. Estos dos adolescentes eran rivales desde su infancia, y ahora que uno de ellos trabaja para un gran amo del mal, las cosas eran aun extremadamente peligrosas. El otro chico que estaba solo, sin nadie que lo acompañe además de su tutora, disparaba varias babosas a la vez al igual que el otro, el cual disparaba también "babosas" poderosas, pero por que las comillas? Estas "babosas" son especies que se hacen a la fuerza, mezclando su ADN con un químico natural llamado agua oscura, proveniente de las cavernas profundas.

Ya basta Twist- desde un extremo del "campo de batalla" se podía oír la voz de un chico. Ese chico era Eli Shane, el guardián de Bajoterra, es reconocido mundialmente por su trabajo cuidando ese mundo mágico, porque él quiere, no por compromiso. Empezó a practicar desde los 10 años para ser lanzador y al cumplir los 15 empezó su labor protegiendo a las personas de una de las mentes malévolas que existe, el Doctor Blakk- porque no te unes a los buenos, estar con Blakk no es bueno para nadie, ni para ti- dijo el Shane cargando su lanzadora con su babosa carnero, la disparo y este golpeo al otro chico dejándolo en el suelo débil.

A los buenos? Para que querría eso, el mal siempre ganara y yo quiero estar con el ganador- dijo el otro chico. Él es el actual mano derecha del Doctor Blakk, enemigo de Eli por toda la vida, traicionero y astuto. Era un buen lanzador pero él no disparaba a las babosas normales, sino a las malvadas, eso hacían todos los que trabajaban para el Doctor Blakk, ese hombre era el que se encargaba en transformar a esas criaturas inocentes en unos monstruos sin piedad alguna, que su único objetivo es matar.

El mal jamás ganara Twist- dijo Eli saliendo de varios arbustos y cargando su lanzadora con una babosa diferente- no mientras yo esté aquí cuidando Bajoterra, eso lo juro- cargo a una babosa torpedo y la disparo, Twist logro esquivarla y haciendo una voltereta en el aire cayo de pies- no entiendo porque quieren conquistar Bajoterra- dijo cargando babosas más seguido- podemos ser un mundo unido y solidario, la maldad no es necesaria en ninguna parte.

Oh Eli, la maldad es necesaria en todos lados- dijo Twist riendo maliciosamente- queremos ser los dueños de todo y obligar al pueblo a que haga lo que nosotros queramos, incluyéndote- señalo al Shane el cual solo lo miro desafiante. Cargo directamente a su "babosa" llamada Loki y la disparo sobre el desapareciendo de un momento a otro.

Donde estas- grito el Shane enojado por la desprevenida desaparición. Pero las babosas versátiles tienen el poder de ilusionar las cosas, y Twist sabía perfectamente lo que hacía- acaso eres un cobarde- dijo dando vueltas- ven aquí y pelea, aunque ya sabemos quién es el ganador- Eli tenia tanto virtudes como defectos, y uno de ellos era que a veces se confiaba demasiado en lo que hacía, llevándolo varias veces hasta el borde de la muerte.

Twist apareció detrás de él y lo golpeo por la espalda, haciéndolo caer boca abajo y a su vez, perdiendo su lanzadora a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba el. Vio que no tenía escapatoria, o al menos eso creía, se dio la vuelta y miro enojado a Twist, o al menos eso aparentaba estar porque él ya tenía un plan, con la ayuda de un pequeño amigo.

Claro Eli, ya sabemos quién es el ganador- apunto con su lanzadora al Shane con una babosa granada lista para atacar- a veces eres demasiado confiado, y eso trae consecuencias para ti y ventajas para mí- espeto aun esperando el momento preciso para disparar. Pero ese momento no duro mucho, dicho esto sintió una quemadora en su pie derecho, vio que algo se estaba quemando y era justamente su pie; soltó su lanzadora y se movió de un lado a otro tratando de apagar el fuego que había ocasionado Burpy, la pequeña babosa infierno de Eli. El Shane tomo eso como una ventaja y se levantó tomando su lanzadora y apuntando con su babosa infierno el cual estaba listo para ser lanzado.

Yo diría todo lo contrario Twist- dijo Eli apuntando al chico que estaba en él puso aun adolorido por la quemadura- ríndete y lárgate de aquí si no quieres que dispare- no le quería hacer daño pero la amenaza era lo que más ayudaba en momentos como ese, y más cuando la vida de muchas personas depende de ti mismo- deja a esas personas en paz-.

Twist solo lo miro enojado y vio que no tenía ni sus lanzadoras ni sus babosas, gruño furioso al ver que el Shane había ganado este "duelo" y se levantó directamente a coger sus "babosas" y directo a su Meca que lo esperaba en un costado del campo.

En un lugar desconocido…

Varias pantallas estaban en una sala oscura, cada una de ellas, reflejando un video de cada caverna; actos o duelos que se realizaban, eran grabados las 24 horas del día. Se podía presenciar varias personas en la habitación, una habitación de cámaras, donde varios guardias vigilaban día y noche por si hubiera algún duelo, o algún peligro que pondría en riesgo la vida de las personas que vivían cerca de los lugares, o hasta en el pueblo mismo. Además de los guardias se logró ver a dos personas más, un hombre y una mujer los cuales, revisaban cada movimiento extraño, pero esta vez se enfocaron en uno, en un video en especial…

Ese es el chico, del que le hable hace varios meses- la voz de una mujer era la que hablaba en ese instante, con solo unos 18 años de edad, Katherine, una joven científica, se había convertido en la mano derecha oficial de la AIE (Agencia Internacional de Espías) donde su trabajo, consistía en revisar y a la vez crear artefactos súper poderosos para destruir al enemigo, el cual, en este caso era más conocido como el Doctor Blakk- tiene 17 años, y lleva 2 protegiendo Bajoterra- siguió explicando mientras veía el ultimo duelo que había tenido con Twist, hace unas pocas horas.

Ese es el ahora protector de Bajoterra, no es verdad?- al lado derecho de Katherine, se encontraba un hombre de unos 32 años, más grande que ella. Era el jefe de Katherine y de la Agencia, era Will Shane; tenía un tiempo ya en el mando, luego de eso el cambio en la Agencia fue de inmediato. Se contrataron más agentes y espías, a la vez científicos, se remodelaron todos los espacios viejos, por nueva tecnología que funcionaba en caso de peligro.

Si, ha hecho un buen trabajo a pesar del poco tiempo que lleva esa responsabilidad- dijo Katherine viendo al Shane el cual, miraba fijamente la pantalla, como si estuviera recordando algo. Katherine noto que estaba concentrado en la pantalla y decidió despertarlo- Señor Will, está bien?- pregunto al ver una pequeña cara de tristeza en su rostro, este, al darse cuenta hizo una sonrisa para que pensara que estaba bien, pero no era así.

Will Shane a pesar de ser un hombre fuerte, dedicado, responsable; entre otras virtudes y defectos que lo caracterizaban, ocultaba un pasado, un secreto tan grande que hasta el día de hoy no se lo ha contado a nadie. Ese pasado para él era una pesadilla, algo terrible para él; por eso desde ese problema que tuvo, cambio su carácter a uno fuerte, pero sin olvidar su lado amable hacia las personas, hacia todos en general, y su amor por las babosas. No podía dejar que nadie notara su tristeza, pero Kate fue más inteligente y logro ver el estado deprimente en el que se encontraba, sonrió para que le creyera, pero no funciono; esa imagen de la pantalla le traía recuerdos, recuerdos de momentos de felicidad, que ahora y permanentemente, seria recuerdos de melancolía y tristeza, algo imposible de superar, hasta para la persona más fuerte; que como dice la gente en general, era el mismo. Pero todos sabemos que tenemos nuestras debilidades, nuestros miedos y temores, eso jamás se borrara del corazón fácilmente, pero tratar de poder vivir una vida feliz, era forzoso, pero no imposible; y eso era lo que él hacía, tratar de seguir adelante, a pesar de estar solo.

Estoy bien Kate, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas- dijo aun mostrando su sonrisa falsa- tenemos que hablar con el- dijo más serio- esto no puede seguir así, corremos un gran peligro y necesitaremos su ayuda- se puso firme y se encamino a la puerta la cual se abrió a penas él se estaba acercando. Katherine lo miro extrañada, algo en él no estaba bien, pero no iba a preguntar; Will Shane era una persona muy reservada en su vida privada. Siguió vigilando las cámaras con los demás guardias y espía, sabía que tenía que dejar a Will Shane solo.

En un pequeño campo…

Todo se veía callado, no había ninguna casa que invadiera el lugar; hasta unos 500 metros donde se divisaba una sola casa, de un piso y simple; cubierta con ladrillos rojos y un tejado café, además de un pequeño balconcito en la entrada donde habían dos sillas y una pequeña mesa. Cualquiera pensaría que esa casa estaba abandonada hace un buen tiempo, pero por el humo que todas las noches se divisaba desde ahí, daba a entender que alguien vivía en ese lugar; un lugar tenebroso para la gran mayoría de personas. Se empezó a oír pequeños pasos desde lejos, pero poco a poco estos iban haciéndose más fuertes por lo cercano que estaba, una anciana estaba alistando todo para lo que sería un duelo, por así decirlo…se paró de la silla en donde estaba sentada y alista su larga lanzadora con unas de sus babosas, como si supiera quien era y cuando iba a atacar….

Hay alguien- de entre las sombras de la noche y el bosque que rodeaba la casita, un chico de pelo negro azulado caminaba mirando a todos lados en señal de alerta, porque sabía que algo iba a suceder y tenía que preocuparse por eso. Siguió caminando hasta divisar su casa, donde vivía con su "abuela" como él pensaba, pero las cosas no eran así…vio de nuevo a su alrededor y sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo, lentamente saco su lanzadora cargando una babosa carnero- quien anda ahí- grito con una mirada enojada, no tenía miedo pero si estaba preocupado por algo, hasta que….

De pronto se oyó el disparo de una babosa, una babosa inkdevil para ser específicos; luego del disparo de logro observar una voltereta en el aire de una señora, mayor de edad; esta cayo de pie y con su otra lanzadora lanzo una babosa sónica. La primera babosa logro rosar al Shane pero este lo esquivo con un poco de dificultad y a su vez, adolorido por el roce. La otra babosa no lo alcanzo lo suficiente ya que este había saltado hacia unos arbustos antes de que lo alcanzara; la señora se puso furiosa y fue a recoger sus babosas.

Has mejorado Eli- de repente se oyó su voz, una voz ronca pero no agotada. La señora que hablaba era Shinai, más conocida por todo Bajoterra como "La Maestra Invencible"- pero te falta practica- dijo aun viendo al peliazul el cual estaba escondido detrás de un árbol para no ser alcanzados por las dos únicas babosas que Shinai cargaba, las babosas de siempre- no puedes esconderte de tus enemigos, tarde o temprano te encontraran y te atraparan fácilmente, tienes que luchar- hizo un puño y se dirigió hacia un extremo del campo donde estaba completamente vacío, solo césped. Eli salió con su babosa y los dos quedaron frente a frente esperando a que uno diera un paso en falso y disparara de una vez.

Así que he mejorado- dijo un poco presumido, su mayor defecto, la confianza en sí mismo y tenderse a confiar en personas que no son de verdadera confianza, como Twist- veamos qué tal si logra esquivar esto- lanzo su babosa apenas termine de decir la oración, la babosa se transformó alcanzado la velocidad requerida; Shinai logro fácilmente esquivar la babosa, sabía que el Shane no era muy bueno en ese tema, al menos con ella porque los rumores de la gente siempre dicen que es un gran lanzador, y cumplidos además.

No te confíes muchacho- espeto volviendo cargar a sus babosas pero sin dispararlas-recuerda que esa confianza también puede ser tu enemiga y no queremos que sucedan desgracias- dicho esto separo su lanzadora en dos y con sus dos babosas cargadas, disparo a la misma vez; las babosas al transformarse se fueron uniendo y formaron la denominada "fusión" una combinación poderosa y que solo una persona que sepa las auras de las babosas podía hacer tal combinación, y como Shinai sabia sobre todo eso era obvio pensar que ella podía hacerlo. Las dos babosas lograron alcanzar al Shane y lo derrumbaron dejándolo débil en el piso, y a la vez mareado. Trato de levantarse pero al casi lograrlo, cayo nuevamente al suelo, cabizbajo.

Creí que aún no atacaría con una fusión- dijo el Shane algo mareado mientras que con la ayuda de Shinai se levantaba. Logro ponerse firme y en unos segundos volvió a ver todo quieto, sin nada moviéndose en círculos, principalmente en su cabeza.

No tengo que avisarte las cosas muchacho- dijo Shinai mirándolo seriamente- tú mismo tendrás que darte cuenta cuanto has entrenado y cuando llegara cada nuevo tipo de batalla, estate atento, esto te ayudara a vencer a todos tus enemigos- camino hacia un extremo alejado del Shane y apunto con sus dos lanzadoras-esto te tomara mucho tiempo dominar pero si te concentras lo lograras rápido-.

Muy bien, entonces solo tengo que concentrarme verdad?- Shinai asintió con la cabeza mientras el cerro los ojos y suspiro-_ concéntrate Eli_- se dijo mentalmente. Shinai viendo lo tranquilo que estaba y en su parecer, concentrado, empezó a disparar las babosas las cuales al alcanzar la velocidad requerida se transformaron, pero esta vez no uniéndose para una fusión, sino para atacar de diferentes lados.

Eli al notar esto se quedó confundido, estaban practicando tiros de fusión no babosas por separado, logro fácilmente esquivar a una babosa y con las duras pudo con la otra. Dio un pequeño salto cuando la última babosa lo rozo y saco su lanzadora donde cargo a su babosa infierno el cual estaba listo para contraatacar. En ese momento al notar que Shinai no tenía más babosas se sentía un ganador, claro que no la iba a lastimarla, solo demostrarle lo ágil que él también era y además de lo cuanto ha mejorado; disparo la babosa y esta se transformó pero cuando estaba listo para hacer un muro de fuego, algo sucedió…..

Jamás te confíes Eli, te lo he repetido muchas veces- lo que Eli no noto llegar fue que una babosa Inkdevil iba directamente hacia a Burpy, derribando a la babosa y dirigiéndose a él. El peliazul no se enfureció pero sabía que tenía que mejorar si quería verdaderamente salvar al mundo de los malvados.

Burpy!- corrió a ver su babosa la cual estaba mareada por el golpe, se agacho y la guardo en uno de sus tubos en su cinturón- creo que seguiremos practicando hasta que mejore no?- pregunto viendo a Shinai con una mirada nerviosa por la mirada que ella le daba.

Sí, pero antes quiero decirte algo Eli- fue directamente hacia una pequeña silla y lo invito al Shane a sentarse- esperas que te maten o que un rayo te caiga? Ven acá muchacho- Eli solo le hizo caso y fue donde estaba ella, sentándose en el banco de al lado.

Que sucede?- pregunto confundido y sorprendido. A Shinai siempre se la conoció como una persona dura cuando se trata de entrenar, cualquiera pensara que no tuviera sentimientos y lo único que quiere es hacer que sus aprendices logren dominar bien los duelos. Pero Eli sabía que dentro de esa cara seria había un gran corazón, y eso lo demostraba día con día cada vez que le dejaba quedarse en su casa, o más dicho, su hogar puesto que desde pequeña ella lo criaba, quien sabe porque? A veces uno puede agarrar tanto cariño.

Eli, sabes que te lo he dicho miles de veces y creo que te lo tengo que repetir hasta que aprendas; no debes confiarte en que vas a salir bien- Shinai sabía que uno tenía que confiar en sí mismo para lograr sus objetivos, pero una persona no puede confiarse en que va a ganar porque si, tiene que confiar en todo lo que ha aprendido y nada más- y más cuando estas protegiendo Bajoterra todos los días, sabes que si no te preparas…- fue interrumpida mientras hablaba.

Me pueden matar, lo sé- sabía que esas sabias palabras lo ayudarían a ganar los duelos y mantener la paz, pero se cansaba de oírlas a cada rato. Pero había buenas razones, el un chico de 15 años aun no aprendía, se le entraba por una oreja y se le salía por la otra, el típico dicho. Y hasta ahora nadie entiende como Shinai le puede tener tana paciencia, repetir y repetir y repetir cansa mucho cuando la persona a la que entrenas no aprende, y hasta algunas se han llevado su buena lección por parte de ella.

Lo sabes, pero no te importa; piensas que siempre vas a ser el ganador, pero te confías demasiado Eli. Tú sabes que Twist ya es mucho trabajo para ti pero Blakk, que sucederá el día que enfrentes con él? Vas a morir si sigues así- dijo ella mirándolo con unos ojos comprensivos y dulces, algo raro en ella.

Tiene razón, tratare de mejorar y no confiarme mucho; pero es que aún me resulta tan fácil todo- y era cierto, para un adolescente las cosas les parecen fáciles y posibles de ganar, pero ya uno tiene que madurar y este era su caso, ya era hora de que madure y más cuando tienes una responsabilidad enorme, la cual involucra a la gente entera.

Vamos a seguir practicando, después comerás algo y descansaras; esas ojeras tienen que desaparecer- se levantó mientras que Eli se quedó pensativo en lo de siempre, ahora tenía que preguntárselo.

Maestra Shinai- ella volteo- antes de practicar puedo preguntarle algo, enserio es de suma importancia para mí y creo que usted ha de saber mucho- Shinai lo miro sorprendida, y hasta estaba segura de la pregunta que vendría y eso ahora sería una larga contestación de preguntas.

Que quieres preguntarme- se sentó en la silla donde estaba hace un rato y lo miro atentamente, esperando la pregunta que no quería que dijera.

Y mis padres? Porque hasta ahora no he podido verlos?- listo, había dicho lo que quería decir hace muchos años, desde que tenía uso de razón; no conocía a sus padres, ella jamás le había mencionado de ellos y le evitaba cambiándole de tema, pero ahora ya tenía consciencia y razonaría ante cualquier cambio de tema- que les sucedió?- volvió a preguntarle al ver que ella se puso totalmente pálida, como si estuviera recordando algo.

Eli…-le era difícil articular bien las palabras, todos esos recuerdos volvieron a invadir su mente, cada detalle y con cada escena recordaba ese tiempo de horro que vivieron. Pero ahora Eli le estaba preguntando sobre sus padres, ya no podía seguirle ocultando nada, ya era demasiado grande y tenía que saberlo, no dejaría de insistir- tus padres…-las palabras estaban atoradas en un nudo en la garganta, tan difíciles de salir y si salían, eran palabras dolorosas- ellos murieron- dicho todo, la cruel realidad que ahora se tiene que enfrentar, la muerte. Eli al oír eso se quedó paralizado, no se movió y una lagrima empezó a salir de su ojo; no lo podía creer, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, sus padres habían muerto y por eso jamás los había visto, ahora solo quedaba enfrentar la realidad, una realidad dolorosa para todos y para él.

Cómo?- pregunto aun en llanto y tratando de no mirarla, ni a su babosa el cual estaba cabeza abajo. Shinai no era la única que sabía el secreto, Burpy también estuvo presente ese día de infierno, era el único recuerdo que Eli tendría de su familia.

Eli, creo que aún no debes saberlo, con solo ver tu cara se sabe que muy pronto te vas a desmayar, descansa y después hablaremos- y era cierto, el chico Shane estaba tan pálido que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente al suelo. Suficiente con eso, ahora lo mejor para todos era continuar lo habitual, si se podía…-mejor entrenemos un poco más, tendrás que salir a ver las cavernas y si no estás listo te batirán en un duelo- dijo pero cuando se levantó.

No gracias, Shinai prefiero ir a patrullar ahora- Eli quería estar solo, aclarar las cosas en su mente y tratar de ponerse optimista como siempre, pero era casi imposible que se pueda olvidar una muerte tan rápido, la muerte de tus seres queridos- quiero estar solo, por favor no me busque- cogió su meca y se fue, no sin antes recoger a su babosa infierno.

Ten cuidado- se dijo a si misma cuando lo vio salir, con miedo a que haga cualquier locura; pero ella sabía que era un chico responsable, no sería capaz.

Mientras en una guarida lejana….

Era un lugar totalmente oscuro, tétrico y macabro; las ventanas rechinaban y el sonido del viento asustaría a cualquiera que entrara ahí. No a la exagerada el lugar por dentro era bonito, bien arreglado y con un montón de tubos y maquinas, y hasta un propio campo de batalla. Ese era Industrias Blakk, la mayor potencia de Bajoterra y del mundo, liderada por el maléfico Thadeus Blakk. Tras estas paredes habían muchos secretos, la gente pensaba que ellos eran bueno pero se equivocaban, tenían su lado malvado que muy pronto sacarían a la luz.

Adelante- dijo Blakk con una voz fría y macabra, asustaba a cualquier persona e incluso a sus secuaces.

De la puerta entraba un chico rubio de unos 18 años, con un brazo en su hombro sobándose mientras caminaba donde estaba Blakk, acompañado a su vez de unos secuaces que trataban de que no se cayera. Él, era el mano derecha y hasta el futuro dueño de Industrias Blakk, sabía que su destino era ese, ser rico y poderoso. Pero por ahora, tenía que aguantar las regañaduras de Blakk y sus órdenes que molestaban en sus tiempos libres.

Doctor Blakk, todo está bien?- pregunto tratando de sonar convincente de que estaba bien, pero era evidente que estaba lastimado.

Si…lo está- dijo aun dándole la espalda- pero parece que tu no lo estás…que sucedió?- pregunto aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Eli Shane, eso sucedió- le daba asco pronunciar ese nombre….Eli Shane me gano….Eli Shane fue el victorioso todo Eli Shane, nada más en su vida que ese peliazul fastidioso para él.

Se enfrentaron no es cierto- se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba el muchacho y lentamente tomo su mentón y lo alzo para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos- VOLVISTE A PERDER!- grito enfurecido, siempre ese salía lastimado o a punto de morir, que no habría un día en el que él le gane, eso era un sueño imposible; pero ya tenía otros planes…

Iba ganando pero…-fue interrumpido.

SIN EXCUSAS!- grito enojado antes de volver a tener que oír la misma excusa de siempre, ya estaba harto de lo mismo y lo mismo y siempre lo miserable mismo, suficiente- cuando será el día que le ganes a ese muchacho, dudo que te merezcas quedarte con Industrias Blakk- miro seriamente al rubio ya calmándose un poco.

Lo siento, le prometo que si….- y de nuevo interrumpido...

Ni un lo siento ni prometo, yo quiero resultados- Blakk podría ser visto un hombre de paciencia, pero cuando le perdían duelos y arruinaban sus planes, esa paciencia se iba al carajo- pero ya no más griteríos- un milagro, Blakk se calmó en momentos terribles para el rubio- tengo aun a alguien que me puede ayudar a destruirlo-.

A que se refiere?- pregunto un confundido Twist averiguando de que se trataba, él era el único encargado de destruir a Eli, tal vez podría ser el Diablos Nachos, nooo él ya estaba en su reino gobernando, no podía ser él; pero quien sería…

Un nuevo refuerzo, alguien que me ayudara a derrotar al Shane de una sola vez, y así el mundo será mío- dijo Blakk dándole a entender a Twist y a los demás secuaces que había un nuevo integrante en la Industria- y si lo logra, cambiare drásticamente mi testamento y tú te quedaras sin nada-.

Y ese refuerzo donde está, él es un tipo de los fuertes y rudos, o que?- pregunto haciéndose el vanidoso y orgulloso respecto a sus habilidades como lanzador, aunque en gran parte lo era, en los duelos toda esa sabiduría se iba al suelo.

Ella- dijo sorprendiendo a todos. Una chica? Desde cuando Thadeus Blakk contrataría a una chica? Eso es imposible, ninguna chica podría ser buena lanzadora? Miradas de confusión se notaban en la oficina, y el más confundido era Twist, ahora una chica le ganaba, lo haría ver como un gallina y cobarde; no señor eso no iba a pasar.

Se refiere a que es una chica?- pregunto Twist.

Y tú que crees? No sabes diferenciar entre él y ella, tienes cerebro no es así?- Twist asintió con la cabeza respondiendo la pregunta de Blakk- ENTONCES USALO UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!. Grito enojado y hasta escupiendo un poco de saliva- esa chica será la perdición del Shane, está de acuerdo conmigo así que no tendré problemas, además es muy buena en los lanzamientos.

Me la podría presentar- dijo Twist de mala gana.

Creo que ya es momento- el refuerzo de Blakk ya tenía tiempo en la industria, solo que este no quería presentarla aun mientras la hacía entrenar con las malvadas puesto que ella no conocía dichas babosas- Trixie!- grito llamando a la chica.

Si señor- la compuerta se abrió mostrando a una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Era una chica tan hermosa que sus ojos parecían esmeraldas, se pensaría que ella fuese una chica ruda y que no le importaba nada, solo ganar y ser victoriosa; pero ella tenía un corazón dulce y hasta amor por sus babosas aunque no lo crean, sentimientos podía guardar hacia alguien, pero por el momento nada de eso ha pasado, pero siempre llegara el día…

Con Eli…

Las lágrimas salían de su cara lentamente, no quería, pero sabía que tenía que sacar ese dolor si no quería sufrir más, era lo mejor. Ahora él ya sabía la verdad, tendría que aceptarlo, continuar su vida y dejar que el destino le prepare más sorpresas, descubrimientos. Se encontraba patrullando varias cavernas, último recorrido de la noche antes de irse a descansar de un largo día; no vio a Twist por ningún lado así que supuso que no habría duelos nocturno; vio a sus babosas las cuales lucían con una cara de cansancio, de todas formas habían sido usadas todo el día.

Tranquilo pequeños, ya nos vamos- dijo bajando de su meca directo hacia un pequeño bar, donde se encontraba varios refrescos; la práctica de hoy lo había dejado agotado- comprare algunas cosas y podremos ir a dormir, lo necesitamos- pidió un poco de agua y un pequeño platito de comida y agua para babosas, para el esos pequeños seres eran como mini hijitos. Iba a montarse en su meca cuando….

Eres Eli Shane?- pregunto una chica tapada con una capucha negra, impidiendo ver su rostro, el Shane se la quedó mirando extrañado, no sabía quién era esa persona- te lo repito, eres Eli Shane?- se lo quedo mirando fijamente.

Lo soy, hay algún problema, un duelo- dijo acercándose a la chica, pero esta se alejó y de su abrigo saco una pequeña tarjeta, con un sello.

Lee esto y luego ven conmigo- dijo la chica viendo hacia su meca y por detrás de los árboles, a varios guardias los cuales estaban escondidos en caso de que haya algún problema, ella les señalo que todo estaba tranquilo, posiblemente no necesitaría su ayuda.

Eli miro extrañado la carta, no sabía quién era esa chica y lo que era capaz de ser, tal vez alguna maleante que quería envenenarlo o cualquier cosa, pero no era nada bueno para él; al menos eso pensaba. Se lo pensó unas cuantas veces hasta que por fin decidió abrirla, miro sorprendido el contenido y mejor pensó un rato antes de tomar una decisión. La chica insistía en que tomara rápido la decisión, necesitaba irse rápido o si no la gente pudiera verlos, y ellos eran muy ocultos respecto a su trabajo.

Iré- la chica lo miro sorprendida, creyó que era un chico difícil pero al parecer se dejaba convencer fácilmente, futura debilidad en algunos casos.

Entonces sígueme, te llevaremos hasta allí-la chica y el Shane montaron sus mecas y partieron hacia quien sabe dónde, solo sabía que este era el inicio de una misión súper importante y tenían que empezar pronto, sino quieren que Bajoterra quede destruida…

Continuara….

My New Fic aquí esta, bueno solo les digo que tardare (y es TARDARE EN MAYUSCULA) por los exámenes y porque estoy acumulada en mis historias, así que tendré que terminar una y seguir con esta, así que con el tiempo que tendré me imagino que tendré 5 capítulos como mínimo. Y por cierto, El Chantaje prometo terminarlo pronto, actualizare el viernes esa historia y espero terminarla a finales de este mes, así que a los que les gusta, me soportaran.

Por el momento solo tengo que decir eso….ADEMAS….de que espero una buena cantidad de reviews, y hablo enserio (me fascinan los reviews). Sin nada más ni menos que decir….Besos y Abrazos Michus.

Dark

Comentarios? Regalen Alguito…


End file.
